


Have Yourself A Merry Little Goblin King Christmas

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah visits her family for Christmas and Jareth joins in. A typical family holiday takes an atypical turn,  because nothing ever stays normal when the Goblin King appears.  Family,  fluff,  fun,  snogging,  and those pants,  the gift that keeps on giving. 2-4 chapters max.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Just a short story for the season. Enjoy!

Sarah arrived home for the Christmas holiday, pulling into her parents' driveway at dusk on Christmas Eve.

She stared at the house, dreading going inside. The questions would start. When was she going to settle down, have kids, get a life?

At least she would see Toby. He would be his usual happy go lucky self.

She sighed and undid her seat belt and opened the door, sliding out and standing slowly, stiff from the 4 hour drive in holiday traffic and light rain.

"Sarah!" Came a happy voice from behind, she turned to be hugged tightly around the waist by her sandy blonde 12 year old brother.

"Aww hey Toby. Merry Christmas!" She hugged him back happily. He pulled back so she could get a good look at him. "You are almost as tall as me now."

"That because you are short." He teased.

She gave him a gentle shove. "Goofball. I'll be in in a minute I need to grab the presents."

His smile widened. "I'll help."

"I already wrapped them. I know better now." She handed him the big bag that held the packages. 1 each for her parents and several for Toby, because she loved to spoil him.

He hefted the bags over his shoulder, and started to sing Jingle Bells loudly and very out of tune. Sarah laughed and shook her head. She reached back in and grabbed her backpack and overnight bag out of the rental. After hit the button to lock the doors she closed the back door and trudged inside.

"Sarah don't forget to wipe off your boots!" Her stepmother said as she entered the house. She rolled her eyes inwardly as she followed Karen's instructions.

The woman was a neat freak.

As Sarah walked further in, she saw the house was decorated in it's usual holiday splendor. A huge tree, trimmed with careful placement of it's ornaments, a pine bough across the fireplace, designer stockings hung up, 2 on each side, exactly one foot apart. Various holiday figures and poinsettias in vases set carefully on tables, Christmas themed throws over the furniture. Holly and berry laden streamers graced the banisters to large staircase that led to the second floor. There was a huge wreath on the door she had seen coming in.

Everything in its proper place, as Karen wanted it.

Sarah breathed in an enjoyed the scent of pine, mixed with cinnamon and all the spicy scents that announced the was a house that went all out for the holiday.

"The house is beautiful Karen." She told the older blonde woman who came into the living room from the kitchen,

Her stepmother smiled warmly. "Thank you dear." Noticing Toby shoving presents under the tree, shaking each one, she paused in her greeting of her stepdaughter. "Toby, don't just stick them anywhere. Large boxes on the bottom, smaller on the top. And quit shaking them so much. What if there are breakables?"

"But Mom..." Toby began.

"Don't argue young man or you won't get to open one present tonight." Karen waggled her finger at him.

He mumbled something about how mean his mother was, but he did as he was told.

She moved her attention back to Sarah. "How are you? You look gorgeous as always. Why you are still single I'll never understand." She hugged Sarah and kissed her on the cheek, which Sarah returned.

Karen drove her crazy at times, but once she got over her teenage melodramatic "wicked stepmother" thing, The had actually grown close.

"Did you see your mother before you left?" Karen asked casually as they walked into the kitchen, trying not to sound concerned. She knew Sarah and Linda's relationship was strained, but always tried to make sure they stayed in touch with each other.

"No. She went to Europe. Skiing in the Alps or something like that. " Sarah answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sarah." Karen answered.

Sarah shrugged trying not to should her disappointment at Linda's continued rejection. "Not like I expected anything. She sent me an a brooch and a fancy bath set, so she at least didn't forget me completely."

Karen had never seen her stepdaughter wear a brooch in her life. In fact, Sarah was not one for fancy jewelry at all. She would bet Linda's assistant was the one who picked out the gifts. She handed Sarah a cup of tea with a cinnamon stick and smiled. "Oh I'm sure she didn't. She is always so busy with her career. I know she loves you and thinks of you all the time."

Sarah took the tea and sat. "Thanks Karen. Don't worry, I am well aware how much I mean to her. appreciate you trying to make her better than she is, but we all know she is pretty awful as a mom."

Karen cleared her throat, letting the subject drop. "So, have you been seeing anyone?"

Sarah smiled. "Actually, I have been."

"Really? Oh you must tell me about him!" Karen exclaimed.

"He is...nice. Different. Smart, funny, handsome."

"Why didn't you invite him? Where is he from? What's his name?" Karen started firing off questions. It was the first man Sarah had mentioned since college.

Trying not to laugh at Karen's overenthusiastic questioning, Sarah sat down her cup. "I did invite him. He is...busy. He said he may drop in if he gets a chance. He is from the UK, and his name is Jareth."

"Ohh. A British accent. Sexy. What does he do? Is it serious?" Karen asked as she got up and refilled Sarah's cup.

"Import export. He runs a large company. Kingston Enterprises." Sarah and Jareth had sat up for hours a few nights before coming up with a backstory. Sarah couldn't very well say he was an immortal king from another world. "I'm not sure if it's serious. We met a long time ago, and recently reconnected. We are definitely fond of each other, but he hasn't mentioned marriage or anything."

Now that was the truth. A few years earlier, Hoggle had contacted her to tell her The Goblin King would like to speak with her. Over time, they had become friends, and the past year, they began to date, or "court" as Jareth had put it.

Truthfully she was head over heels in love with the big glittery jerk. Jareth being Jareth, he showered her with affection, but had been somewhat evasive on real commitment. She had spent many a night ensconced in the royal chambers of The Goblin Castle, and knew he seeing only her, but somehow he seemed hesitant to *say* the words. "Words are powerful in my world Sarah." He told her. "We must be certain we say what we mean, and only that. You know how important you are to me."

So she waited.

The awkward moment was broken by the front door opening. "Here I am!" Sarah's father's voice echoed through the house. She jumped up and ran into the living room. Her father had his hands full of grocery bags, but it didn't stop him from opening his arms for his daughter. "There's my girl!"

Sarah hugged Robert tightly, the familiar smell of his aftershave instantly making her feel like the daddy's girl she always was.

"Let's me take those. Did you get the celery? Karen asked as she removed the bags from his hands so he could hug his daughter.

He gave Sarah a tight hug before answering. "Yes, though it's not the best of the bunch. Pickings were a bit thin the day before Christmas."

He wrapped an arm around each woman as they walked back to the kitchen. "So tell me, what have you been up to?" He addressed this question to Sarah.

"Same as always, Daddy." She said.

"Sarah met a man." Karen blurted out. "She's been dating."

Robert keep down the laugh that tried to bubble to the surface. His wife was always so worried about Sarah being alone, and Sarah fought her all the way.

"Well. That's good to hear. He treats you well? " He gave Sarah a sympathetic look, he suspected Karen had already been drilling her for information.

"Yes Daddy. He is very good to me. Karen is making it out to be more than it is, at least right now." She caught his look. Her father had always tried to stay out of her adult dating life, he knew it bugged her.

They all chatted as they put things away, Toby coming from his bedroom to join them. There would be family coming the next day, but Christmas Eve was just for them. They would order pizza and watch holiday movies, each opening one present, as Karen shooed them out of the kitchen so she could start cooking. They go to bed early to be rested for the hectic Christmas day.

After everything was in it's place, Sarah took her bags up to her room. It was different now, all the toys and games gone. The childish canopy bed replaced with a large full size bed, her vanity mirror was in her apartment in the city, so a plain wooden desk and chest of drawers rounded out the furniture. She dug around and found her flannel pajamas she kept there and retrieved her robe and slippers from he bag. Her parents didn't expect to wear her pj's Christmas Eve, but she still did it for Toby.

She went downstairs to find the hot pizza was already there, and her dad was ready with the first movie cued up. She curled up on the big sofa with her brother, grabbed some pizza and the traditional Christmas Eve commenced.

Less than 2 hours later everyone was full of pizza and sniffling as George Bailey run across the bridge of Bedford Falls, begging for his life back. Just as he was entering the door to his home and family, Sarah was startled by the doorbell of the Williams home.

She reluctantly removed herself from the blanket she was sharing with her brother. She paused as she thought she heard the sound of retreating sleigh bells in the distance.

"I wonder who that could be?" Said Karen as she came into the room from the kitchen, dusting flour from her hands.

"I'm getting it." Sarah told her, curious at the noise she had heard.

She flipped on the porch light and looked through the peephole, gasping at who stood there.

She rushed to unlock the door, flinging it open.

"Hello precious, am I too late to join the party?" Jareth stood grinning at her, an out of place Santa hat placed upon his shorter than usual but still unruly hair.

"Of course not! I'm just surprised. I thought you had things to do. Nice hat." She ushered him in as he removed his coat and wiped his feet, Sarah taking the garment and hanging it up.

"I did, had to visit my uncle and help him with some last minute preparations." He turned to her. "Also, I missed you." He went hug her but was interrupted by a noise to the side.

"Ahem." Sarah's father said making them both jump and Sarah blush. Robert, Karen and Toby were all standing a few feet away, observing with interest.

Sarah guided Jareth forward. "Oh yes. Jareth, these are my parents, Robert and Karen Williams, and my brother Toby."

Jareth warmly greeted Robert with a handshake and took Karen's hand, kissing her knuckles. "So grand to finally meet you both. I've been wanting to."

"I know you, don't I?" Toby asked squinting at him.

Jareth took Toby's hand in his to shake it like he did Robert's. "I don't know. Do you? I know I've seen you. You've grown into a handsome lad."

Sarah bumped him with her elbow. "You've seen him in pictures, right?" Giving him a pointed look.

"Yes yes, of course. Your sister has several pictures of you about." He answered smoothly, catching her signal.

"Well come in, sit down." Robert swept his hand to the side. "There is still a few slices of pizza left. We can warm it up."

"Thank you, Mr. Williams, I'm afraid I've eaten." He followed the family inside.

"Tea then, or coffee?" Karen offered. She was ever the hostess.

Jareth took a seat next to Sarah. "Tea would be lovely. It is rather cold outside."

"I didn't hear a car." Toby pointed out suspiciously. "How did you get here?"

"Ah. A friend dropped me off on his way through town. His conveyance makes little noise."

Toby looked unconvinced, but let it slide.

Robert peppered questions in between casual conversation, curious about the man Sarah had invited home. He thought she must have cared for him a great deal more than she let on if she had wanted him to join her family. He also saw how they looked at each other. He tried not to let on he could see the warm loving looks each would give the other as they all chatted.

Ir made him happy, and sad too. He and his only daughter had had some rough years. After Sarah's mother left, it was just the two of them for several years until he met Karen, after they married when Sarah was nearly 12, the girl had resented her stepmothers presence terribly and Toby being born had made it worse. Then at one point in her 15th year it had all changed seemingly overnight. and Sarah and his wife grew close, by the time Sarah left for college Karen and Sarah were practically mother and daughter in every sense.

Karen had always been the one to encourage her stepdaughter to also have a close relationship with her real mother, but Linda was just not all that interested. She had told Robert by phone, it wasn't that she didn't care for her only child, but she wished she hadn't had a child at all because she just wasn't meant for motherhood, and that Karen would be a better mother than she ever could.

He never repeated that to either wife or daughter, as Sarah was insecure as it was, and Karen, who on the surface always smiled and welcomed Linda into their lives, would have been incensed and told his ex wife off in no uncertain terms. As kind as Karen was, she was a mama bear when it came to Toby and Sarah.

As Robert watched, and conversed with Jareth, other thoughts crept in.

This man that his daughter had brought home, there was certainly something odd about his mannerisms and accent, It sounded British, but not quite, with it's almost sing song element, like halfway between talking and singing. He could clearly see, if Sarah could not, the way he gazed at Sarah at all times, like she was the jewel at the center of his universe. More like a creature who had imprinted on a mate than a typical "I love you" look. It was a bit disconcerting. He also noted the pointed ears and feral grin. However she did return his affection, with the way she would touch him, and blush under his attention, so he could not say it wasn't mutual.

Still, his mother's side, that of Celtic roots deeply connected to their ancient lands, tingled in silent warning that this man was much more than he was pretending to be. Even Toby kept watching him carefully. Only Karen hadn't noticed anything amiss and was just thrilled Sarah had a boyfriend.

"So..." Robert interrupted the conversation. "Jareth is it?" What exactly do you do again?' He asked nonchalantly.

Jareth unusual blue eyes met his, and Robert swore they glowed slightly for a second. He grinned his unsettling grin. "I own a small, yet highly profitable import export company, based in the UK. Kingston Enterprises. As we specialize in distribution, there is little overhead."

"I've never heard of it." Robert answered. He said it in such a way that Jareth's eyes narrowed back at him, as if instantly aware of Robert's private thoughts.

Jareth reached into his pocket a removed a card, and held it out to Sarah's father, who practically snatched it out of his gloved hand. It looked legitimate, but it didn't change the man's mind. "What exactly to import, and export?"

Jareth chuckled. "Why, goblins of course."

Sarah jabbed him in the side and he stopped laughing but his eyes still danced with mirth. She spoke up quickly to explain. "He is being silly. Goblin figures and collectibles are just just one of the things they distribute to sell, he meant. It's a niche market, but he makes a lot of money around holidays like Halloween and the like." She gave Jareth a warning look.

Toby piped in. "I used to dream about them."

All eyes turned his way, and he continued. "Goblins I mean. When I was little I would dream about being a room filled with goblins."

Sarah's eyes got wide. "Oh Tobes. You know I used to read you all sort of fairy tales. It was probably just that."

The blonde boy stared at Jareth. "Probably. Maybe."

Karen sensed a weird tension in the air so decided to break it herself. "Well, it is getting late. Mr. Kingston, will you be staying the night?"

"Jareth, please. I wouldn't want to impose, Mrs. Williams." He replied graciously.

"It's no imposition at all Jareth." She answered.

Sarah stood up. "Karen can we speak in the kitchen please?"

Karen nodded and they walked into the other room.

"Karen, if he stays here, I mean, is it okay if we...?" She whispered. She had a hard time talking about certain things with her parents still.

Karen smiled. "Stay in the same room? Sarah you're 27 years old. I know in this day and age that is far beyond the age of innocence. Remember I didn't marry your father until I was a year older than you. It's fine. All I ask is, well since Toby is right next door, if you could keep your activities discreet, and save certain things for when you aren't staying in the same house with your father and brother?" Karen answered with a knowing smile. "He is very handsome, Sarah, and kind. You are a lucky woman. Then again, he is even luckier."

The two women laughed and hugged as they went back into the living room. The men stood as Sarah and Karen approached. "It is getting late. We should all get some rest." Karen announced. She turned to Toby. "Especially you young man. Go change brush your teeth. I'll be up in a moment to get you settled."

Toby rolled his eyes and got a stern look. He shuffled up the stairs to do as his mother told him.

Addressing Jareth she said "Do you have a bag?"

"Ah yes. It's on the front step. I forgot it." He replied.

"I'll get it." Sarah said. She made a dash for the front door and opened it. Cold air made her shiver as she picked up the leather bag, and an odd red satchel next to it. She closed the door, locking it securely before she returned to Jareth's side, handing him his luggage. "What's in the red bag?" She asked him.

He took the bags in one hand, and wrapped the other arm around her. "Never you mind that, darling. It's a surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shall we then?' Robert urged. The two couples went up the stairs, separating at the landing. Sarah's room was at the opposite end from her parents'.

"Good night you too, see you in the morning. Jareth, the bathroom is across from Sarah's room. Her and Toby share so you'll have to put up with him. She can get you fresh towels in the morning out of the closet right there."

"Toby is a fine lad. Not a bother at all. I am grateful for your hospitality." He bowed. Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she called out "Night Dad, Night Karen."

Robert and Karen watched as Sarah and her boyfriend disappeared into Sarah's bedroom. After the door was closed Karen pushed Robert towards theirs. When they got into their room Robert spoke low. "Did you tell her it was okay he slept in her bed with her? Karen she's just a young girl. That isn't right."

"Robert Williams, your daughter is a full grown woman. She will be 30 in a couple of years. Trust me, them sharing a bed is not an issue. It's already a done deal. Besides I thought you didn't concern yourself with her love life." She teased.

"Hmph. Well...there is something about him that just bugs me. He isn't normal Karen." He said, crossing his arms.

Karen smiled up at her husband, then pushed up on to her toes and kissed him. "What bugs you is that he is handsome man who loves your daughter and she obviously is crazy about him. Get used to him being around, my love. I have a feeling this may be the one. As long as he is good to her and isn't a criminal, what does it matter if he is a little strange. Sarah promised me they will be discreet and refrain from amorous activity tonight. I'll go check on Toby, and then we'll go to bed."

Down the hall, Sarah crawled into her bed as Jareth changed into his normal sleeping attire, a pair of loose silky black pants. He had dropped his glamour and pulled his wild hair back into a ponytail to keep it from getting knotted. Without underground magic surrounding him even as he slept, his fine hair would tangle easily. Underground the magic kept little things like that from happening even when he wasn't purposely keeping it all place. Hair didn't tangle, makeup didn't run, clothes didn't tear. Sarah was constantly in wonder of all the little things that she expected to go wrong in her day to day life, that just never happened when she was in Jareth's castle.

When he was ready, Jareth crawled into bed beside her. He pulled her close and kissed her, laying her down next to him, enjoying her familiar presence next to his.

After they had been making out for a while, things started to get heated, so Sarah pulled back, panting slightly from the kissing. "Jareth...we can't. Not here. I promised Karen we would be quiet."

"Mmmm..I can put a sound muting bubble around us." Jareth replied as he went to pull her back in.

Sarah laid a hand on his chest. "I really did promise. It wouldn't be right. We can just cuddle and sleep. In a couple of days I'll be home and we can make up for it then." She answered. "I promise." She gave him the smile that was exclusively for him. The secret smile she saved for their private moments.

He sighed and rolled onto his back. "Fine."

Sarah turned her back to him. "Come on, be my big spoon." She pleaded. "I'm cold."

He gave in and molded his body to hers. "I'd rather us be forking." He joked, pressing his face against hers.*

Sarah giggled and snuggled into his warm body. "Yeah I know. Remember, it's me."

"If you keep wiggling against me. .." He growled into her ear.

She gave him another wiggle and he groaned. "Wench. You'll pay for that later."

"I know that too. I can hardly wait." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Now go to sleep Your Majesty. And thank you for deciding to pop in."

He kissed her cheek in return. "As you wish, precious."

Soon their breathing deepened and they were fast asleep. each dreaming of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The exchange between S&J here, the "spooning, forking" bit, was an unintentional lift of a scene from Ellen Weaver's Kingdom Come. Typically I try to be vigilant about not using others' work and properly acknowledging if I do. So anyone who reads this should know where I got the idea, albeit not intending to. Also, my apologies to Ellen for not even noticing in the first place. BTW if you haven't read that story, what are you waiting for?


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas morning at The Williams' dawned clear and cold.

Toby was up just after the sun started rising. He may have been 12, but still believed in the magic of this day, if not Santa anymore. Really it was Sarah's doing. She instilled him that magic DOES exist.

He barreled down the hallway in the dim light. "Wake up everyone! it's Christmas!" The door to Sarah's room cracked open. He stopped cold as one sleepy blue eye and tousled blond head peeked out. "Why young Toby, you are up rather early."

Toby had forgotten about the man that his sister brought home for a moment. "Well, it's Christmas." He said indignantly.

"Ahh. So it is common to begin the day at dawn then? Good to know. I will wake dear Sarah." The door closed quietly.

Toby shook his head. There was something about his sister's boyfriend that was just weird, and disturbingly familiar. When her looked at him with those strange eyes, he got the feeling Jareth knew him, and it gave him a creepy feeling because Toby thought he should know the blonde man as well. He encountered him somewhere, knew his voice. Knew what he would sound like if he sang. The fuzzy picture in his head though, his hair was large, his eyes and eyebrows more upturned and he was wearing make up. his grin sharper and more dangerous looking.

Yet, his sister was always one who had good judgement about people. She always knew if someone wasn't all they appeared to be. So he had to try to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He shrugged his shoulders and took off again, to pound on his parents' bedroom door.  
*****************************************************************************************************************

Sarah was awakened by a light shaking.

"Sarah..."

"Mmmm..." She stretched and opened her eyes to a favorite sight, The handsome face of her Goblin King perched on the bed by her side. "Hey you. Thanks for keeping me warm." She reached a hand up and he gently guided her into a sitting position. She look at the clock, then back at Jareth. "It's a little early isn't it?"

"Your brother is bound and determined the wake the world, love. I don't think he likes me all that much." Jareth kissed her forehead. He knew Sarah well enough she hated to be kissed on her mouth before she brushed her teeth in the mornings. "More than that, both him and your father have their suspicions."

Sarah moved the covers to the side and stood, with Jareth following suit. "Well suspicion and certainty are two different things. I can't just blurt out your real identity. And if you said it, they would think you are crazy and roped me into believing it. Besides they just probably think you are weird. Which you are, but I like that about you. Now, I need to go to the bathroom."

She went to open the door, and he was trailing her. "As do I. I decided to wait for you to leave this room."

"You want to come to the bathroom. With me." She gave him an incredulous look. "You do realize it's perfectly okay to go to the bathroom by yourself here. It's allowed."

"Of course I know. I just don't want to impose myself on anyone. For your sake. I know how important it is to you that I don't cause a fuss with your family." He answered as they entered the bathroom. Sarah close dthe door behind them to whisper back. "Jareth they are going to think we a doing something naughty in here."

He grinned. "Ohhh...we could. Why waste the opportunity?" He grabbed her by the waist and tickled her back.

She giggled and shoved him away. "Jareth, I have to pee and you are making it worse. Now, I'll brush my teeth and let you go first, but then you have to go back into the bedroom okay? I'll leave a clean towel for you to use the shower after me. There is always an extra new toothbrush under the sink and I'll leave that for you too. Before you say it, I know you can do all that magically, but lets keep it to a minimum here okay?"

"Fine." He grumped. He did as she suggested and washed is hands as she brushed her teeth, snuck in a quick kiss after she rinsed, and zipped into Sarah's bedroom to await his turn at the shower. Spending much time with Sarah above, he was more familiar with human ways than ever before.

As he was sitting at the desk in Sarah's room, he got the red bag his uncle had given him and opened it. Inside were four red crystals that was his uncle's gift to him and Sarah, and her family. A crystal for each.

While Jareth was the king of spoken dreams and wishes, his uncle was king of wishes unspoken, and of the heart. Words dare not said out loud, but that children longed for in that secret place within. He was only allowed to grant them once a year, during Yuletide.

Being Sarah was Jareth's champion, he had kept an eye on her through the years along with his nephew. It was his uncle who informed Jareth of Sarah's wish to be reunited with him that had led to him requesting re-entrance into her life. For the Yule holiday, his uncle had shown up at the castle asking what Jareth wanted as a gift for Yule. He had informed his uncle that Sarah had been everything he had ever wanted fulfilled. So his uncle offered instead to grant one wish for each of the William's family instead, as a gift of goodwill, to his hopefully soon niece-in-law. While he typically only granted children's wishes, there were sometimes special exceptions.

"Now to find out what those wishes are." Jareth said as he held one of the red crystals in his hand.

He heard the doorknob turn and quickly magicked the crystal back into the bag, and the bag out of sight. His uncle had handed it to him as he dropped him in front of Sarah's home, so he didn't get a chance to stash it before Sarah had let him in, then forgot about it on the porch. Thankfully no one could open the bag but him and Sarah, as his magic dwelled within her.

Sarah came in wrapped in her robe with a towel on her head. "Okay, there are two towels on the sink waiting for you. What are you up to?" She asked as he had jumped and pivoted towards her like he was hiding something when she walked in.

"Nothing at all just figuring out what I should be wearing today. Any ideas?" He said innocently.

"Umm. Jeans and a sweater would be fine. Maybe a Christmas sweater." She answered as she dug around her bag and pulled out the same for herself. Black jeans and a green sweater with a glittery white Christmas tree complete with multicolored decorations all over it, and "Merry Christmas Ho Ho Ho' spelled out across her chest. Jareth cringed a little.

"Like that?" He asked. _Dear Gods, that is hideous, and I typically like sparkly clothes,_ he thought.

Sarah laughed. "I know it's ugly. Its a tradition to wear the most gaudy, atrocious sweater we can find on Christmas Day, for me and Toby anyway."

"Well, I guess I should too then." Jareth reluctantly agreed.

"I brought and extra, here." She threw it at him.

He held it up and blanched. It was bright red, and featured a picture of Santa Claus in short pants riding a unicorn with planets and elves floating about, waving a banner that said "Happy Holidays, Believe in Magic!"

He looked back at Sarah. "Precious, I really don't think.."

She moved over to him and sat on his lap, straddling his thighs. "I know. Its just for today. Please? You can burn it tomorrow. It was the ugliest one I could find." Sarah leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Jareth's resolve melted away at the touch of her lips on his. He pulled back and sighed. "You owe me a great deal of making up for all of this." He told her.

"Ohh yes. I will wear an extra special outfit I bought at that store you like so well in the mall, and give you a private show tomorrow night. I was saving it for New's Years Eve, but..." She let his imagination fill in the blanks and kissed him again.

He purred low in his throat and pushed against her. She knew how to drive him insane with desire.

A pounding on the door disrupted the moment. "Sarah? Are you both done in the bathroom?" Came Toby's voice. Mom told me to wait until you were both done."

She stood up and moved to the door. Jareth needed a moment to get his body to relax, so he sat there, turning a little so he could hide his obvious discomfort as she let the boy inside the room.

"Jareth was just about to take a shower." She said to her brother.

""Oh. Okay. I was hoping..." He left the sentence unfinished. He was anxious to open presents, Sarah knew.

"I'll be but a few moments, Toby, I promise." Jareth told him. "Then it is all yours."

He frowned at the man, but nodded and left the room.

Jareth grabbed the offending sweater and got up, holding it in from of himself. "You are a wicked wicked little tart." He whispered as he passed Sarah who laughed, until Jareth gave her backside a slap as he dashed into the bathroom, leaving her to give his back a glare.

He turned and winked then closed and locked the door.

!0 minutes later he was showered and dressed, His glamour firmly in place. Sarah came out of her room at the same time, and held out her hand. "Truce?"

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "But of course, for now." He gave her skin a little nibble. "You will pay for the sweater."

They laughed together. Sarah knocked on Toby's door. "Bathroom is free!" As they passed it.

Jareth turned his head to observe the brooding Toby slink into the bathroom, giving Jareth a glare before he shut the door.

When Sarah and Jareth got downstairs, Karen was already up and making breakfast. "Merry Christmas!" she said brightly. "I beat Toby this year. To much to do to lay about in bed."

"Merry Christmas! "Sarah and Jareth answered in unison.

"Can I help?" Sarah asked going to her stepmothers side.

Karen smiled at her. "Could you make toast? I already set the table last night."

Sarah grabbed the bread and began to place slices in the toaster. Jareth stood there feeling a bit out of place.

Robert came in and observed the scene. "Say, Jareth you want to have some coffee?" He asked when he saw Jareth's discomfort. Karen had given him a quiet lecture that morning about trying to reach out to his daughter's boyfriend to get to know him better. "Karen's sister and her family are coming later, and my parents too. Definitely want to have some caffeine in you to deal with my sister in law's bunch."

Karen chastised her husband. "Robert, they aren't that bad."

"Yes, I believe I would enjoy that. Thank you Mr. Williams." Jareth answered.

Robert grabbed two cups and poured the coffee, sliding one across the counter. "Cream and sugar? The bowl and pitcher are right there." He pointed out. He watched as the odd man put a healthy amount of both in his coffee, then sipped it slowly, frowning at the taste. "too strong?"

Jareth smoothed his expression. "Not at all. I am..unused to drinking much coffee. I typically drink tea."

"Oh yeah..British. I forgot." Robert replied. "Well...let's go take a seat in the dining room, shall we? Karen doesn't like too many cooks spoiling the meal. surprising she is letting Sarah make toast." He joked.

Jareth followed behind Sarah's father. He was finding himself feeling unsure, and it was making him even more uncomfortable. He still got the feeling Sarah's father didn't trust him at all, and suspected something was off about him. He sighed inwardly. He would do his best to appear normal but could only play human to a certain level. He knew if he really wanted to spend his life with Sarah, he had to make a BIG effort.

He was restricted enough as it was. There was no rule stating he could not choose a human, but it was forbidden to be the first to declare his love. His people learned from experience humans were quick to take advantage of the affections of his kind for their own purposes, so that law was created hundreds of years before.

For if one his blood declared it first, that human always had a hold on that individual until they died, and the male or female would mourn themselves to death if the human left their side. Sarah had to say it first, and she hadn't.

He knew she loved him, felt it with every fiber of his being, but she for some reason could not say the words. The twist was, he wasn't allowed to tell her she had to say it first. If he slipped and said it, the magic of the underground would remove him from her side, never allowed to return to her. It was torture, some days, to be near her, to taste and touch her, sleep at her side, and not say the words.

"Jareth...so...how come you aren't with your family today?'" Robert asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

Jareth took a moment to formulate an answer. "My clan typically celebrates Yuletide on the Winter Solstice. Our gathering, which lasts 3 days, ended on the 23rd. My Uncle was coming through the area, so offered to drop me here."

Robert nodded and continued. "Did you take the overnight out of London? Well you must have to get here so quickly right?"

"Ah..um..yes?" Jareth answered, then seeing Robert's questioning look, attempting to clarify. "Yes. The overnight. Lovely airplane. Quick. Brought us here at a good, rate of speed. not abnormally fast, just the regular level of fast that the overnight plane flies. You know. When you ride in the plane. Heh." He sounded like he was babbling even to himself.

_The man most likely thinks I'm an blithering idiot._

Sarah came in with a plate piled high with pancakes.

Jareth stood and took it from her. "Sarah! Here let me help you. I was just telling your father about the overnight plane I flew on. "Giving her a look that said he was sinking fast.

Sarah caught the look. "Oh..oh yeah. You know, that British Airlines is a great airline. Their overnight flights are the best. When I went to England myself after college, I took the redeye flight to save a little. You sure do get tired from trying to sleep on the plane in those coach seats. Especially if there is a lot of turbulence. They aren't kidding about calling it a redeye flight." She hoped her father wouldn't notice she was trying to cover for him. As far as she knew Jareth had never flown in a plane. Why would he need to?

"Yes, that is true. I hardly slept at all." Jareth answered.

Robert watched the exchange with increasing skepticism, but chose to do as Karen asked and drop the subject. Thankfully Karen came in with a plate of scrambled eggs, and like Jareth had done, Robert rose to help her. Toby wandered in, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Can we eat I want to open presents." He said to no one in particular.

Sarah had returned to the kitchen and came back to the table balancing a plate of bacon and sausage. She sat it down and ruffled her brother's head. "Just a couple of more plates and we'll eat. Be patient. Santa brought you something good I'm sure." She bent and kissed the top of his head.

Toby sucked. "Sarah.." he pleaded. "I'm not a baby who believes in Santa anymore."

Jareth had taken his seat directly across from the boy. His brow rose. "Oh, you don't believe in Santa. I surely do. Santa is very real, Toby. Trust me." He smiled at him from across the table.

Toby gave him a blank look. "How do you know? Are you a little old to believe in Santa? I wish..."

"Toby don't be rude. "his mother told him as she entered the room with the last plate. Now let's all have a nice breakfast shall we?"

Soon all the food was passed around and everyone was too busy to chewing to talk much.

Jareth found himself enjoying the treat of eating human food. He was rather fond of sweets and the cakes covered in maple syrup were of particular interest to him. It reminded him of the sweet cakes covered in honey he often had in his castle, except there were no goblins practically drooling at his feet trying to cajole him to give the food to them, instead.

In truth goblins would eat pretty much anything. Even things that weren't particularly edible.

It was quiet a treat to eat a civilized meal for once without them. His kingdom was quite lonely for him at times, with very few of his species is residence to spend time with. He tended to hide in his chambers to just have a semi quiet meal.

Karen watched him with joy as she obviously took extreme pleasure in eating her pancakes. After two stacks his pushed himself away from the table, unable to eat another bite of food. "My compliments, Mrs. Williams. This was scrumptious."

Jareth was about to say something else when he felt he distinctive flare of magic run through the house, and him. He looked at Sarah and could tell she felt it too.

 _Someone here made a heart wish, and their wish has been granted. Uh oh._ He thought. He shook his head slightly at Sarah and gave a little shrug, hopefully signifying it was not him.

There was loud pounding on the door. Everyone stopped eating and looked at each other.

Robert got up. "Well, I guess someone came early." he said, setting his napkin down and heading to the door. Everyone else followed him, curious.

"Who in the world...?" He began, as he pulled the door open.

There on the porch stood a tall, big shouldered man, with a huge white beard, a big smile and twinkling eyes.

"Greeting Williams family! Is my nephew here?" His big voice boomed through the house.

Jareth gaped at him. "Uncle Kris? What are you doing here?" He stepped forward to greet the man.

Karen's look of surprise changed to her warm welcoming smile. "You're Jareth's uncle? Well come in then! Welcome to our home and Merry Christmas. We were just finishing breakfast if you would like to eat. We have plenty left over."

Sarah and Toby were still staring, speechless. Sarah had a revelation, knowing suddenly who exactly Jareth's uncle was.

Jareth cleared his throat. "Uncle Kris, This is Robert and Karen Williams, the lad over there is Toby Williams, and this.." He took Sarah's hand and led her forward "Is my lovely Sarah."

Jareth's uncle took Sarah hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a peck and bowing over it regally. "The beautiful woman my nephew raves about. He was not exaggerating. You are a vision. Such green eyes!"

Sarah blushed. "Um, thanks."

"You look like Santa Claus." Toby said matter of factly.

The man Jareth called Kris laughed, a loud laugh that no one could help from smiling at. His very presence was warm and kind, filling the room with a happy lightness.

"Why, yes, Toby I suppose I do look a great deal like Santa Claus. it's an observation I've gotten before." his eye shimmered merrily and he winked. "I won't stay long, but I did want to see how things were going. In case my nephew needed a...lift home."

"Oh please stay." Karen offered. She took an immediate liking to the jolly gentleman.

"Well I could stay for a cup of hot chocolate, if you have some." He answered with another smile.

"Definitely." Karen replied, hustling off to the kitchen.

"Let's go back to the dining room." Robert suggested. Moments later they were all sitting around the table, Karen had brought Uncle Kris, as he insisted they all call him that, a big mug of hot chocolate. He took the empty chair next to Toby, and gave his nervous nephew a reassuring look.

Sarah and Karen cleared the table and returned to join the conversation.

The chat became lively and full of laughter, the Toby telling jokes, Sarah moved her chair closer to Jareth so she could lean against him and he draped an arm around her. Sarah saw even her father was grinning from ear to ear, and his was typically rather subdued even in his more emotional moments.

Finally Toby stood up. "Can we open presents now?"

"Oh Toby we forgot. I suppose we made you wait long enough. Kris you will stay won't you?" Robert asked.

"Of course." He answered. They all moved to the living room, and Sarah placed the Santa hat on her head, taking her turn this year as the one who passed out presents.

Robert enjoyed his new coat his wife had gotten him, the cuff links from his daughter, and Toby had insisted on a book set he had mentioned he wanted to get about the civil war, as he was a bit of a history buff.

Karen was thrilled with the earrings from her husband, the snow globe from Toby, and the silk blouse from her stepdaughter.

Toby loved his video games, books, and clothes from his parents, and Sarah bought him several pieces for his beloved train set he collected. When the presents were all unwrapped he was happy with it all, thanking everyone. In his heart there was only one more thing that would have made it the best Christmas ever, but he knew it was too much to ask for, so he hadn't.

"There is one more present." Jareth said, pointing.

Toby looked. "It wasn't there a minute ago...was it?" He wondered out loud.

Sarah handed it to him. "It's for you." She had been admiring the owl figurine her father had given her. Jareth had given her a fine silver bracelet, and Karen had found a leather bound edition of Grimm's Fairy Tales she knew Sarah would appreciate.

Toby ripped it open and there it was. The super deluxe art set he had seen in the art store when he had accompanied his mother to get supplies for her holiday place cards. But it had been so expensive he didn't dare ask. He held it to his chest.

"How did you know?" He asked his parents.

"it's not from me or your father. Sarah?" She answered.

Sarah shook her head. "Wasn't me." She looked at Jareth.

"I have no idea." Jareth said.

""Well, young Toby, I suppose it was Santa Claus. Maybe you should rethink your disbelief." Kris said.

He stared at the box, eyes wide. "I guess I should."

Karen spoke up."Alright everyone. I need help from the troops. Robert, can you bring down the gifts for our guests coming later and put them around the trees? Sarah, please clean up this mess. Toby, take your new things to your room. I have to check the turkey and get the pies finished."

"I'll help after I'm done here." Sarah offered.

"I'll assist you, Sarah." Jareth helped her up from the floor where she had been sting. "Between the two of us we can make quick work of it."

"May I help?" Kris asked. "I must leave soon but as you have graciously welcomed me, I should pitch in."

Toby began to gather his things. his mother stopped him momentarily and gave him a hug. "Toby, I'm happy you got what you wanted. It would be nice if really did believe in Santa a little longer. You are growing up and I will miss having a child in the house for Christmas. There is nothing like it."

He hugged her back. blushing as everyone was watching, then grabbed his presents and went up the stairs.

Everyone left the room except Sarah, Jareth and Kris. Sarah had grabbed a plastic bag and they all began shoving the wrappings in it to be disposed of later. For now, Sarah would place it in the basement.

As they we working, another pulse of magic thrummed, making them all tingle.

"Stop that." Sarah told Jareth in a whisper. "I appreciate you giving Toby the art stuff, but I did ask you not to use magic."

"It wasn't me, Sarah." He gestured at his uncle. He didn't want to reveal the bag of wish crystals upstairs, because it would give away Sarah's surprise. He knew if he looked there would be one less.

"It was you? of course it was." Sarah addressed the tall man on the other side of Jareth.

He chuckled. "Of a sort. The boy really desires to be an artist." He answered. "Don't be alarmed Sarah Williams, Everyone has unspoken dreams. Some so deeply hidden they do not even know they have them."

"Well what was that last bit?" Sarah asked both of the magical men.

"I couldn't say specifically." Kris said. "I suppose we will find out eventually."

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Okay you two. No more mysterious magic floating around here. If my parents find out...I don't know what would happen. All I know is I'm not exactly ready to explain all of this. Maybe someday if Jareth and I...well, whatever happens, I want to be able to make that decision not you, Goblin King, or you, Santa Claus." She pointed at each of them in turn, then replayed what she had said in her head. "Now that is something you don't say every day. Anyway, just be good okay?"

Robert returned with the rest of family presents, the ones for his parents and Karen's sister's family, and placed them carefully around the tree. When he was done her turned to the other 3. "All done...what's wrong?" He asked after seeing everyone's faces. Sarah look perturbed, Jareth looked guilty, and Kris just looked amused.

"Nothing. " Sarah answered. She shoved the bag full of garbage at Jareth. "You two take that downstairs please." She pointed at the door by the kitchen. "Basement is that way."

The two men took took the bags and went to the basement. Jareth was glad to have the opportunity to talk to his uncle in private anyway.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Robert asked her. "Did that boyfriend of yours do something?"

"No Daddy. I'm just..." She tried to figure out something to say that had nothing to do with the fact there were two beings in the house shooting magic all over. "I'm just upset about mom." She finally said. She really was a little bit, but it was nothing new. She was used to it.

Robert hugged his daughter. "I know. It's not easy. but you know she loves you. She's just...flighty." As he held her he closed his eyes and indulged in a few bad thoughts about the actions of his ex wife.

_I wish the woman would just come through for our daughter. Just this once. Just be there for her and not be so damn selfish._

As they stood there, the loud noise of a car engine came from the street as Sarah felt the now familiar feel of magic.

Sarah felt her irritation rise once more, but the engine shutting off distracted her.

"Grandma and grandpa are here, Dad." She sniffled a little for effect.

She went to the door, opened it, and about fainted.

There in all her glory, was Linda Williams.

"Mom?!" Sarah exclaimed.

Robert spoke at the same time. "Linda?! What in the..."

The glamorous brunette spoke. "Hello dear, hello Robert. The play ended and I had nothing going on, So surprise! Merry Christmas!"

Father and daughter stared at Linda, then at each other, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it might be a bit longer than 2 chapters, it happens ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth led his uncle down the basement steps. He set the bag of garbage down and face Kris. "Uncle, I really don't need to be checked up on. I'm just trying to get through this day with a sliver of dignity."

Kris chuckled. "Not with that sweater you're not."

"Jareth looked down at the hideous thing. "Sarah asked me to wear it, so I did. It's terrible isn't it? As if you would ride a unicorn."

"A unicorn would be offended if I ever asked to. Can you even imagine The Unicorn Queen submitting to such a humiliating experience? She would rather perish. I recommend not wearing that to the next council meeting." His laugh grew at the picture of the dignified Unicorn leader's face. "Talk about causing an incident."

Jareth couldn't help it, he had to laugh too. "It would be something to see. I swear this thing will be burned, and I am tempted to seek out every one in existence as a matter of course. It seems your gifts are being granted without my help, Uncle."

"Yes, dear nephew, they have already been activated. They are Yule wishes after all. They find their own way to the hearts they are meant for. "

"Sarah's has not been granted yet?" Jareth asked. He was worried her greatest unspoken wish wasn't what he hoped it was.

"Not quite yet. But all these wishes are connected to each other in part. Sarah's wish needed all the other wishes to be granted first. Just be there for her when she needs you today."

"I will always be there for her." Jareth said firmly. "She is everything to me. Let's go rejoin the party, shall we?"

"I'll be there in a moment." Kris answered. "I need to check something."

Jareth didn't ask. He understood as a King, sometimes you need to find a secluded spot to make a quick trip to make sure your charges are behaves themselves.

When Jareth left upstairs. Kris flipped his wrist, and a red crystal appeared. "This one is for you, dear Jareth. Even Kings have wishes." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled.  
**********************************************************************************************************************

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Linda Williams asked her daughter and ex husband.

Sarah looked like she was about to slam the door in her mother's face, so Robert took charge.

"Of course. Please Linda, come in." He said in a rather icy tone. Polite, but icy.

Karen had heard the doorbell and was just as surprised to see her husband's ex on her doorstep, but closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let her place as hostess overtake her desire to kick the woman out on her ear.

"Linda! What a nice surprise! Won't you come in? Merry Christmas!" She crossed the room and took Linda's arm, leading her further inside the living room. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Linda's sharp eye took in everything. Her and Robert had bought the house together, with help from his parents, when Sarah's was just an infant. She had hated it. It had been big, cold, empty and quiet. Now, with Karen's efforts, it seemed warm and cozy.

A life of domesticity and motherhood had never been for her, but she had been quite young only 18 when she married her ex husband. She was the product of a broken, terrible marriage, and had just wanted a way out. Robert had been older, kind, loving, and attentive.

They had Sarah only 18 months after marrying. Robert was in law school, working, and she was alone with a baby daughter and no clue how to be a mother.

After Robert graduated, She took a few acting classes and fell in love with it. When Sarah was 7, she met Jeremy at an audition, and she was swept away by the handsome enigmatic actor producer who promised her stardom, so she left everything behind.

"Mother, why are you here?" Sarah came to stand in front of her. "You never come here. You have only been her once since you left, to sign papers giving dad your share of the house."

"To see you, Sarah. What other reason could there be?"" Linda reached out to touch her daughter but Sarah took a step back. She dropped her hand back to her side. A movement out of the corner of her caught her attention, and she watched as a tall thin blonde man come up behind Sarah and touch the small of her daughter''s back with intimate familiarity.

"Sarah? What is wrong?" He asked as leaned his chin over her shoulder to speak quietly.

Sarah started at his touch. "Oh. Umm...Jareth, this is my mother. My biological mother that is. Linda Williams."

Linda saw his eyes grow cold. He stuck out his hand politely though. "I have heard much about you. A pleasure to meet the woman that gave life to the most beautiful woman in the world." He smirked, knowing directing the compliment towards Sarah instead of her vain mother wouldn't set well with such a person. " I am grateful."

If it bothered Linda she didn't show it, trained actress that she was. She grabbed his offered hand. "You're welcome then..Jareth is it? What an unusual name. I've heard it somewhere before but I can't recall where. Lovely cheekbones too. Have you ever acted?"

"Only in kind." He answered dropping her hand.

Linda gave a little laugh. "Sarah, your boyfriend is quite witty. Good for you not choosing an idiot." There was a bite to her words that irritated Sarah, making her clench her hands into fists.

Karen handed Linda a cup and saucer to break the tension in the air. "Please, Linda, everyone let's sit."

The phone rang and Robert left to answer it.

The glamorous actress sat daintily in a chair, crossing her legs and sipping at her coffee, while Jareth guided Sarah to the sofa and sat them both down. He took Sarah's clenching hand, loosened it, and slid his fingers over it to intertwine them with his. He felt a wetness on her palm and knew she had broken the skin with her fingernails, and sent a tendril of magic to heal the wounds. Sarah gave him a grateful little smile when she felt the tingle sooth the sting.

"Well, Karen, your sister isn't coming." Robert announced as he walked back into the room. "Little Tyler has the chicken pox. They spent the morning at the emergency room."

"Oh no. Well I will call her later. Obviously its for the best they stay home, considering." She gestured to her husband at their uninvited guest whom she was standing behind.

"My parents still are though." Robert answered. _Oh crap. they hate Linda._ He thought to himself. Again his and Karen's eyes met, giving each other worried look of understanding of the probable disaster to come.

Uncle Kris came back from the basement right then. "Well hello there!" His big voice echoing as he spied Linda. "Why, You're Linda Williams aren't you? I saw you play Lady Macbeth in London! You were fantastic!"

Linda went right into "famous actress mode." She sat her cup down and stood. "Yes, yes I am. Thank you. I do so love Shakespeare." Kris kissed and bowed over her hand like he had done for Karen and Linda, his blues eyes warm and kind, then widening in feigned recognition as if he didn't know who or why Linda was there.

"Don't tell me Sarah is your daughter? I should have seen the resemblance! You both are such lovely visions of feminine beauty!" He gushed. "I am Kris, that mischievous imp cuddling your gorgeous daughter is my dear nephew."

Linda was obviously completely charmed by the large bearded man as everyone was.

They all sat down and there were a few moments of complete silence as everyone tried to formulate something to say, until there was a crash upstairs.

Sarah took the opportunity to jump up. As she still had Jareth's hand still tightly clasped in hers, he stood with her.

"I'll go see what that was." She practically dragged Jareth up the stairs with her.

They hit the upstairs hallway as there was another thump, coming from Sarah's bedroom. Toby had also come out of his room. "What's going on?"

Sarah opened the door to see a pair of distinctive goblin feet shimmying under the bed, and slammed the door shut so Toby wouldn't see. "Um, something fell. We'll go take care of it and meet you downstairs."

She cracked the door and squeezed inside, still pulling Jareth along. When they were both in, She firmly shut it in Toby's face.

"There's a goblin." She whispered, pointing to the bed. "You need to get rid of it." She picked up the chair and her backpack that had been knocked off the dress.

Jareth rolled his eyes. Of course. They had a tendency to to seek him out if he left without checking in for too long. He stood by the bed and crossed his arms. "Come out, now." He commanded.

And ugly little green face with huge bug eyes and tufts of black hair sprouting from its head peeked out. "Sorry Kingy, we was just wonderin'..."

"I told all of you this was something important to our Lady Champion, and specifically commanded for all of you to remain in the castle and city. Why are you disobeying a direct order?" He crouched down. "Do you have a sudden desire to reside in the Bog?"

Another face popped out beside the first. "But..but..Kingy, Drudge was telling the story about the rock monster again...we all got..sc-sc-scared.."

Sarah leaned over to look at the small creatures. "Ludo? What's wrong with Ludo?"

Jareth looked up at her. "They are terrified of him since you first visit. It's the scariest story they know. Goblin children are told if they don't behave the rock monster will come and smash them with rocks. They also think if you say his name 3 times he will appear. You've said it twice."

She look back at the goblins, and they were staring at her trembling. "Oh pl-pl-please Lady, don't say his n-n-name again, I don't want to be smashed!"

"Lu..I mean the rock caller would never do that. He is a nice rock caller." She said. They looked unconvinced. "Okay, you two can stay her for a few more minutes, but you have to be very quiet and not stick one toe out from under this bed. For goodness sake be quiet and don't touch anything else."

"Okay Lady...we'll be good, promise.." They ducked back under the bed.

Sarah paced around the room, trying to work off her nervous energy as Jareth watched her, still knelt by the bed. He was worried her mother's presence would ruin this day for her.

Sarah..." He stood up and got in her path. "I know your mother showing up disturbed you, but your going make yourself sick if you don't relax."

""I can't help it. You don't know her Jareth. If she is here she wants something. She never just shows up for no reason. The woman is selfish, flaky, and so self involved it's unbelievable. My grandmother hates her, so that ought to be fun. Ugh, why can't she just stay out of my life?"

"Is that what you really want?" Jareth grasped her upper arms and urged her to look at him. "Because I don't think it is. I would know if it was."

She gave his a dark look. "Don't try to play otherworldly psychologist, Jareth. Don't get sucked into her ploy of making everyone fawn all over her. Trust me, she will just play you too."

Jareth's words had struck a nerve. The both knew it. "Maybe you should just ask her what she wants, Sarah. No dancing in circles. It seems to me you both have done far to much of that. I can see hoe you are alike. Never saying how you really feel. Out of fear."

Sarah jerked away. "You're a fine one to talk. You never tell me how you feel, do you." She snapped.

"You know you are very important to me, precious. I would do anything for you." Jareth said soothingly. He tried not to take it personally.

Sarah snorted in derision. "Yeah. Whatever. Same old thing. You go on and on about how important I am, how you would do anything for me. But you don't do what I need you to do most of all." She stomped to the door. "Never mind, let's go back downstairs. Let's pretend to just be happy and not mention this to anyone."

Jareth nodded. he knew what Sarah wanted him to say, it broke him a little every time he couldn't.

"Sarah?" Toby had been waiting and heard them having a heated discussion. He couldn't hear all the words, but knew there was something wrong.

"Jareth go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." He hesitated. Her eyes softened. She knew she had stung him a bit. "Please."

He did as she asked and she turned back to Toby. "I'm fine. Grown up sometimes argue, you know that."

He handed her a piece of paper." I made this for you Sarah."

She took it from him and smiled in thanks. When she turned it over her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Toby."

I was a picture of her and Jareth sitting next to each other at the table that morning. She was leaned against him, her head on his shoulder and he was looking down at her lovingly. his hand lay over hers on the table.

"I still l think there is something weird about him, but I can tell he is really into you. Mom told me last night before I went to sleep love is the most important thing, not whether someone is strange or not. So, I wanted to promise I'll try to be nicer to him for you. Okay?"

Sarah hugged her brother tight. "This is wonderful. You really are a great artist. I promise I'll cherish this. Thank you Toby. Jareth is a great guy, and I'm lucky. You'll like him I swear."

There was a distinctive thump in Sarah's room again. Both her and Toby turned their heads. "You have a dog in there or something?" Toby asked. He knew his sister loved dogs as much as he did. They hadn't had one since Merlin died. "Did you bring me a puppy?"

"Goodness no. Karen would kill me if I did that. don't sorry about it Toby, it's nothing. The chair is off kilter. It mus have fallen over again." She fibbed. "Lets go downstairs. i'll have Jareth fix it before we leave in the morning. "She put an arm over his shoulder and guided him down the hall. He glanced back and could have sworn he saw the doorknob turn back and forth. Sarah had a firm hold on him so he couldn't investigate.

_Maybe later I'll get a chance to see what they are hiding  
****************************_

When Toby and Sarah rejoined the group downstairs, Karen was regaling Linda with the tale of her search for the perfect curtains for the living room. Sarah could tell she was just trying to make conversation, and Linda looked terribly bored. Kris had huddled with Jareth and they were whispering, and Robert had poured himself a scotch, and perched himself on the arm of Karen's chair.

"Look what Toby drew for me, isn't it amazing!" Sarah announced proudly, holding it up. Everyone turned.

"Wow that is really good Toby." His father said, impressed.

Jareth walked over and took it from Sarah's hands, inspecting it closely. "This is spectacular, young man. You are quite talented." He smiled at the blond boy standing next to Sarah. "You should be proud."

Toby smiled back. "Thanks."

"We should frame this, precious." said Jareth as handed back to Sarah. "To keep always."

Sarah pressed it to her chest. "Yes. To keep always." Their eyes met and held, the argument upstairs forgotten.

"So, are you two getting married?" Linda piped up. "You really shouldn't, if you can avoid it. Just live together. Marriage ruins lives."

Sarah's heart sank again. Of course she would ruin the moment. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Enough was enough.

"Mother, why do you have to destroy everything good for me? Why did you come? To tear my life to pieces again? I hate you!" She shoved the picture into Jareth's arms and ran out the back door.

"Nice, Linda." Robert said through clenched teeth. "Can't you for once keep your opinions to yourself."

"I didn't mean to.." Linda started.

Karen stood up and stomped to Linda's chair, standing over her. "Linda, I try to be nice to you because the last thing that girl needs is me disparaging you in front of her. I've always tried to make sure she knows *you* are her mother, and for her to try and have some kind of relationship with you. But frankly, you are a bitch from hell. Go talk to your daughter, apologize, and try for once to act like the mother she needs. Or a swear I will personally drag you to the door and kick you down the steps."

Robert stared at his wife. He couldn't remember a time Karen ever used that word.

"Mom, I didn't even know you knew that word." Toby said, impressed.

Linda stood and straightened her skirt. "Well, I suppose I should go talk to Sarah, then." She backed away from the smaller woman, wary of the look in her eye. She was pretty certain Karen would do as she said.

When Linda closed the door to the back yard, Karen cleared her throat and turned to her son. "I don't want to ever hear you calling anyone such a thing, young man."

"Aw mom, not even if they really deserve it?" He answered.

Karen gave him a withering look. "What do YOU think?" She tapped her foot.

The men in the room suppressed smiles. If they knew anything, you don't cross your mother.  
***************

Sarah flopped down on the bench under the oak tree in the back yard, sobbing. She knew she was acting like a petulant child, but the day had been too much.

The sob turned to sniffs, and she leaned against the tree, looking at the gray clouds through the bare branches.

She not so much heard as felt her mother approach. The older woman sat down gingerly on the cold stone bench.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sarah sighed. "You never mean to hurt me, but you always do. What I don't understand is why. Why me Mother? What did I ever do to you, that would make you do it?"

"I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. To throw your life away, then discover you made a terrible mistake. Divorce is awful Sarah, it really is." She tried to take Sarah's hand but Sarah moved away.

She looked at her mother. "For one thing, thanks for saying I'm a mistake, that helps a lot. Don't you listen to yourself or think before you speak? And another thing, i can guarantee if I marry Jareth, which I don't know will ever happen, I certainly won't be getting a divorce. Even though he doesn't say it, he has *always* been there for me, just like her promised. He wouldn't just abandon me."

"Like I did." Linda said. "I truly am sorry about that Sarah. I really am. But I just couldn't..."

Sarah held up her hand. "I know the story and the excuses already. Just save it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each trying to figure out where they could go from that point.

Sarah turned to Linda, listening to the voice in her head, which sounded remarkably like Jareth, telling her to just say what she had always wanted to say. "Why don't you love me, Mother? Why wasn't I good enough? Why wasn't I a good enough reason to stay? What did I do wrong?"

Linda looked into he daughters pleading eyes. The green eyes so much like her own, and saw the raw need she long denied was there. She saw, finally, the pain she had caused. Her eyes filled with tears of her own.

"Sarah...oh my sweet girl. I am so sorry. As terrible as a mother I have been, and believe me I know I should never have been a mother. Mine was terrible too and I should have known better but I was stupid...I always loved you. I swear on my life, my career, everything. When you were born I was 20 years old with no clue how to do anything for you."

She stroked her daughters' sad face. "But the one thing I can promise, when the nurse laid you in my arms, this little tiny creature, pink and wrinkly, I loved you. In my whole life up to that point, you were the only good thing that ever happened to me. If I would have been a better person, a mature person who knew anything about what being a mother meant, not so damn selfish and childish, i would have never let you go. I knew nothing about being an adult and being responsible. I gave you to your father because he did. I thought I was right in thinking you would be better off without such a mother as me. i guess I never thought you would even want me as your mother after everything. But i really really truly swear, I have always loved you. I just never knew how to show you or tell you, so I stayed away. I never thought how it would affect you.

The thrum of magic made Sarah tingle all over. She barely even acknowledged it.

_I'll yell at Jareth later._ She thought as she and her mother stared at each other.

"You...you do?" Was all she could say.

Linda opened her arms, and Sarah collapsed into them. The two woman stayed there for some time, crying together, both a little lighter from the burden lifted from each of them.  
******************************************************************************************************************

The doorbell rang, and Robert's parents arrived. "Hello Mom and dad." said Robert as he let them in.

Karen greeted her in laws, giving each a kiss. "Mary, Bob, welcome. Merry Christmas!" She said to each one in turn.

"Grandma, Grandpa! Toby exclaimed, hugging hs grandparents.

"Robert's mother was slight woman with silver hair and sharp blue eyes. She spied the two tall men across the room. "And who are these handsome fellows?"

Robert led his parents over. "This is Jareth, Sarah's boyfriend, and this is Kris, Jareth's uncle. They joined us for the holiday."

"An honor to meet make your acquaintance." Jareth bowed his head, and Kris followed suit. The two shook hands with Robert's father as well.

Mary eyed the two men. her instincts telling her there was far more than met the eye. Unwilling to ruin the holiday, she keep quiet.

Sarah and Linda came back in, arms around each other, smiling and laughing, eyes red.

"Linda." Mary practically growled in her displeasure at her former daughter in laws' appearance.

Sarah left her mother' side and went to greet her grandparents. "Grams, Gramps! I missed you guys!"

"Oh Sarah look how beautiful you are." Mary replied, giving Linda the evil eye over Sarah's shoulder. she pulled back and got a close look at her granddaughter. "You've been crying."

"It's okay grandma, for once it's a good thing." Sarah said, smiling.

They all sat, catching up on each other's lives. Jareth stood quietly by, leaning against the fireplace. Karen went to the kitchen to finish up dinner, and Jareth's uncle kept everyone in stitches interjecting jokes into the conversation

Linda mainly kept silent, knowing Robert's parents never got past her leaving her husband and daughter behind. Toby's showed his artwork to his grandparents who fawned over it as grandparents were expected to do.

Toby and Sarah each got gift cards from grandma and grandpa, who gave Robert and Karen a set of wine glasses.

"Dinner is done! Everyone wash up! Especially you Toby." Karen announced. "You have ink on your hands. Sarah please help set the table?"

While Sarah complied with the request, everyone else washed their hands and gathered at the table in turn until everyone was seated as the food was brought our and set out on the center of the table.

When at last it was time to eat, Robert said the Christmas blessing and food began being passed around. There was little conversation as the hungry group enjoyed the delicious dinner.

"I wish it would have snowed today." Toby said between bites.

"Nothing like a white Christmas." Robert agreed.

Kris winked at Jareth across from him. "You never know, it's not too late."

Everyone finished and dessert with coffee was served, a glass of milk for Toby.

A few minutes later Karen looked out the window and was surprised to see flakes beginning to stick to the sill outside. "Look! Toby you got your wish. It's snowing! It wasn't supposed to according to the weather report."

Everyone got up and looked out the big window at the front of the house.

"You know what this means." Sarah grinned at Toby. "Snowball fight!"

The two raced to put on their warm coats, boots, hates and scarves, going out into the falling snow, trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

Jareth also bundled up, choosing to stand outside and watch Sarah, pink cheeked and happily playing with her brother.

_She is beautiful, how I adore this woman._ He thought. _I just wish..._

:SPLAT:

A snowball hit him in the side of his face. "Sarah!" He yelled, surprised she had done such a thing.

She laughed and ran. "Ha! got you!"

He took off after her as she lobbed snow at him as Toby watched laughing at them both.

By that time everyone else had their coats on and was watching from the steps except Linda who watched quietly from the window.

Sarah dodged Jareth's grabs for her several times, but she slipped and fell backwards. She expected to land in the wet snow, but found instead Jareth had caught her. Then he slipped too and they ended up in a pile laughing and rolling around like children.

When they stopped, Jareth was straddling her, and they were both giggling. "You look like a snow angel." Jareth said.

She reached up and brushed his flyway hair from his face. "You look like a snow goblin." She replied. Her fingers traced his sharp features. "My snow goblin."

He bent down and kissed her, her red lips to tempting to ignore. "Sarah.." he breathed.

"I love you." Sarah blurted. She was surprised at her own words. She could no longer keep it in, no longer deny it. "I know I shouldn't say it, because you said that we shouldn't say..."

Jareth hushed her, feeling his heart beat seek and find hers, so that they would beat in time. They would remain so forever.

"Oh Sarah, I love you more than words could ever say. I've waited for so long..." He couldn't go on.

The magic they both felt that went through them was the most powerful either had ever known or felt. It was warm, bright and engulfed them both.

Sarah watched as Jareth's unusual eyes began to glow, not knowing hers did the same.

When the glow dissipated, Jareth swayed trying to stand and help her up. They couldn't take their eyes from each other as they supported each other's weight. Jareth had no idea that Sarah could see though his glamour now.

"What happened? Sarah asked finally. she didn't even mention she was looking at the real Jareth, not thinking about what anyone else saw.

Jareth embraced her and they stood there, not even caring everyone was watching, curious at what had happened. They weren't within earshot of anyone but Toby.

"Do you guys have to be so disgusting?" He asked.

He stomped back into the house complaining under his breath about sisters and their boyfriends ruining fun.

"Marry me." Jareth said. He fell to one knee and looked up at her."Sarah, you're the one. The only one. I've loved you since I met you. I knew it wasn't right to be falling for a teenager, but I knew you were the one I'd been waiting for. Please."

She just listened as she looked down into his face then spoke. "It wasn't any more right that falling in love with a man who kidnapped my brother and made me run a gigantic maze to get him back." She sniffed. "But I did anyway. So I guess we were both crazy for feeling the way we felt and doing what we did. We better stick together and not subject our particular form of madness on anyone else. Yes, I will marry you."

Jareth whooped in joy and picked Sarah up like she weighed nothing, ignoring the fact that his preternatural strength might be alarming to anyone watching, and swung her around and around.

They hugged and kissed for a good 5 minutes before realizing 5 sets of confused and curious eyes were watching the from the house.

They turned and tromped through the snow to the steps. "Mom, Karen, everyone. We're getting married."

Kris pushed through everyone else and stood in front of. them. "Finally! It's about time nephew! Welcome to our kin, dear niece!" He too picked up Sarah and squeezed her tight.

"Do you mind not crushing my betrothed, Uncle." Jareth said, but there was no malice in it. He was too happy to be upset.

Kris sat Sarah down. "Well, it's seems my work is done. " He grasped Jareth's shoulder. "I need to be getting home. The Mrs. awaits."

He turned to everyone else. "I am forever in debt to you all, welcoming me into your home and sharing your good company with me."

A large white car appeared around the corner. It pulled up and smallish man in an elf costume got out of the driver's seat, when to the back and opened the door, quietly waiting for Kris to climb inside.

He approached the car, but turned and laid his finger to the side of his nose. "I'll see you all at the wedding. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

He hopped inside and the car sped away around the corner and disappeared.

He had left so fast it left everyone speechless.

They all went back inside looking at each other as if they couldn't believe what had occurred in the past minutes.

Robert was the first to speak. "So, you're...getting married." he said to Sarah.

She went to her father and hugged him. "I'm happy Daddy. Please be happy too. Jareth is the right one."

He let go of his daughter and walked to Jareth. Slowly he put out his hand "Well, I guess I should say congratulations. You should know, Sarah is my baby girl. you hurt her, I will hurt you."

Jareth took the man's hand. He understood. Someday if he and Sarah had a daughter, he would feel the same. "I assure you, I adore your daughter. I will do everything within my power to makes sure she is always happy."

Karen waited until saw her husband's reaction. She had been jumping for joy inside, but Sarah's was Robert's only daughter, and as so he had the right to feel protective of her, and speak his mind.

Once Robert had accepted it, she squealed with joy. "Sarah! How wonderful!" She grabbed her stepdaughter and hugged her with glee.

Linda had stood by silently all this time. but now approached her daughter. After Karen had her turn, she stepped up and hugged her. "I wish every happiness, Sarah, I really do." She kissed Sarah's cheek and stepped back. While she was Sarah's mother, she long before gave up an right to say anything. She stepped aside and let her daughter be the center of attention now. It was, after all, what a real mother should do.

The happy moment was interrupted by a holler from Toby above and a crash from the dining room.

Toby came flying down the stairs. "There are things in the house!"

"Calm down Toby!" Robert said, as Karen went to see what happened in the dining room "What are you talking about?"

Toby's eyes were wide as saucers. "I heard a noise and I opened Sarah's bedroom door and I saw..."

Karen screamed from the dining room. Everyone ran to see what was going on and froze at the sight that welcomed them.

"What the.." Robert said.

"Oh my god!" Bob yelled.

Mary just crossed herself and prayed.

"See!" Toby yelled.

Karen was pointing at the table, where, instead of the pies that had been laid out should have been, sat 2 small green creatures, their faces covered with pie filling.

They cowered at the sight of their King standing near, and the livid look on his face.

:::BAMF:::*

In a flash Jareth's glamour dropped completely and he stood there in all his Goblin King glory with glitter flying, in his royal armor. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CRETINS ARE DOING?! TO THE BOG WITH BOTH OF YOU THIS INSTANT AND ANY GOBLINS UPSTAIRS WITH YOU!"

He formed a crystal and threw it at the table. The goblins disappeared with pop when the crystal exploded, glitter flying everywhere.

"YOU!"Toby yelled. "You're The Goblin King! Now I remember!"

Jareth stopped and look around, his anger dissipating _._

_Oops_.

Robert, Karen, Robert's parents, and Linda gaped at him, frozen in place.

Sarah calmly walked to Jareth's side and turned to face her family. "Daddy, Karen...well..I have something to tell you. I don't know where to start, but firstly, Jareth isn't a danger, at least to us, or most people really, so pleased don't be scared of him."

"Perhaps just start at the beginning." Jareth said from behind her. She looked over at him and he continued, shrugging. "Seem the best place."

"Let go into the living room, shall we?" Sarah gestured, as glitter drifted merrily to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"BAMF" borrowed respectfully and in humble admiration from Pika La Cynique. There really is no other word to describe his entrance better than that


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone has settled into the living room, all well away from Jareth, who had returned to his human clothing but hadn't bothered to change his appearance, which was quite surreal to them all.

He stood behind Sarah's chair, letting Sarah do the talking. His eyes kept sliding to Toby, who was glowering at him.

Sarah took a deep. breath, "I know you all have questions. What Toby said is right. Jareth is The Goblin King. Also, as a side note his Uncle Kris it really Kris Kringle. The real Santa, but that's beside the point."

Robert stood up angrily. "Sarah what the hell are you doing?! This...this...creature, this whatever from wherever, has been staying in my house, and you neglect to tell me? And you are marrying him? How did this happen? How is this even real?" He demanded. He wanted answers.

"He is The Goblin King." Mary stated. "I knew you weren't human, at least not completely human. You don't have the aura of a human."

"Mom?" Robert said. "You know of this...Goblin King?"

She nodded. "Of a sort. You know our family history. Sarah is wrong, though. He is very dangerous. He steals babies!"

Jareth crossed him arms, indignant. "I do no such thing, dear lady. I only take what is wished to me."

"The book..." Linda interjected. "I gave Sarah that book. The one I found."

Mary turned on her. "The one you took. Out of my attic. Robert I told you she was no good. This is her doing. That book has been in my family for generations. I wondered what happened to it."

"Everyone please." Karen intervened. "Let Sarah speak."

"Yes let me speak." Sarah said. "Yes, mother gave me that book before she left. I had no idea where it came from."

"I...found it when we visited their home before Sarah was even born." Linda explained. "Right after Robert and I started dating. I told you Sarah, I wasn't a good person, I was selfish and childish. I didn't know Robert and I would stick. When everyone was asleep I...I went into the attic. I was curious. I found the book. It was cute so I kept it. I didn't think anyone would miss it." Linda recalled. "I gave it to Sarah before I left for good."

"My da' told me to never ever say the words in that book that words were powerful." Mary replied. "I guess he was right." She looked at Jareth. "Now my granddaughter is bespelled by a...a...demon."

Jareth slumped. It is was always the same thing. He was a demon, evil, a villain. Now it may cost him Sarah.

He underestimated her in that moment, and was instantly regretful of it when she spoke again.

"He is NOT a demon." Sarah got up and went to stand in front of Jareth. "Or evil, or anything like that. He is a King, and he has a job, and it's to take unwanted children and find homes for them in HIS world. He is MY soul mate. I am not bespelled, Grams. Believe me I see him for what he really is. He is arrogant, full of himself, demanding, and occasionally unreasonable, not to mention stubborn as a damn mule. But damn it so am I. We were both lost, and lonely, and out of place everywhere we went. Now, only now, do we feel complete. Only with each other. For me and for him, it's a miracle we found each other. Proof it was meant to happen."

Jareth watched her proudly. How he loved this woman. "She is telling the truth. I assure you madam, I am no demon. I love Sarah with everything that I am, she is the only one in my world or any other that is the other half of my heart. This will always be. My magic has no power over her, as she deemed it so the night we met. She loves me of her volition. For it can be no other way in my world."

He turned to her and took her hands. "I am sorry I could not say the words you needed to hear. It was forbidden millennia ago for my people, when courting a human, to be the first to to declare our love. I'll explain the details later, but suffice to say, it was done for good reasons to protect both humans and Underworlders. I've wanted to say "I love you" to you for so long."

Sarah felt tears coming again but kept them at bay. "It's okay, Jareth, the important thing is, we can say it now and every minute of every day for the rest of time. I love you. I guess I wondered if it was something about me that was unlovable, since my mom left. Now I can see I was wrong too. Her issues were her own, and it wasn't me at all."

"How did this even happen?" Robert asked, interrupting their moment.

Sarah went and sat back down, looking at Toby. Her voice thick, dreading saying the words. "I wished Toby away." Her eyes were full of regret.

Karen's face turned red. "You WHAT?" Her eyes blazed at Sarah. "After everything I've done for you?! You sent my son off with this...person?!"

"I can't believe you Sarah!" Robert bellowed.

Toby said nothing, but walked to his sister's side. He slipped his small hand in hers. "It's okay Sarah. I know you didn't mean it."

Sarah grabbed him and hugged him. "But I did, Oh God I did, Toby. I was young and angry and hated that you were getting all the attention and I was spoiled and a brat. And I am so so sorry for that, but I promise I fought for you, and didn't give up. I got you back because the moment you were gone I realized how stupid I had been. I loved you then and I love you so much now. Please forgive me for that, and for the fact that that part of me isn't sorry because I found Jareth."

Toby hugged his sister back, then moved over to Jareth and looked up at him. "I remember you now. You were singing to me. I remember the goblins playing with me. I remember all the stairs. I was never scared of you though. You threw me in the air and caught me. I remember laughing, and everything."

Jareth crouched down to look him in the face. "I remember too, young Toby. You were a beautiful child. Once you stopped crying. I had thoughts of making you the Goblin Prince, for a short time. Unfortunately your sister was far too clever and persistent. If she hadn't have really really loved you she couldn't have won. Never in all my years have I seen someone so determined to right a wrong as her."

Toby looked from Jareth to Sarah and back again. "Really guys. It's okay." He smiled. "Hey, it's not every day you get to play with goblins. That's pretty cool."

He looked over at his parents "Don't be mad at Sarah, She won because she loves me. Jareth isn't evil either. He is kind of neat."

His eyes traveled back to Jareth. "Does this mean you'll be my brother in law?"

Jareth nodded.

"Awesome. Now maybe I can get that mean Jimmy Johnson back. He is always picking on me, saying I'm a sissy for liking art. Wait until I tell him my brother in law will turn him into a goblin." He said, his grin growing.

Sarah, Jareth and Toby all laughed.

"This is crazy." Robert said shaking his head. "We are all living in twilight zone. Mass hallucination or something. This can't be real."

He started pacing. "Maybe there was a gas leak and we are all in comas."

"Daddy. It's all true." Sarah urged him to believe her words. "Jareth is The Goblin King, from the Underground. He rules Goblin City and The Labyrinth. And I'm still marrying him. You better get used to it. I guess that will make me The Goblin Queen?" She turned to Jareth for confirmation. He nodded. "See, what more could you want for me?" She got up and grabbed her father's hand.

Robert's father had been silently watching the whole thing transpire, and took this chance to speak. "Robert, it seems to me, Sarah is an adult. If she wants to marry this...King Goblin, you really have no say in it. Take it from me, don't interfere. Remember when you were married to Linda here," He pointed at the woman next to him. "We didn't see Sarah until she was 5. Don't turn away and miss out on her life."

"I agree," Linda said. "As one who knows, don't do that. You can't get it back, and you spend your life with far too many regrets."

Sarah's father frowned. "I didn't say I was going to turn you out Sarah. It's just...this is so insane."

"Shall I? Jareth asked Sarah. She smiled at him.

Jareth formed another crystal, letting it grow to be the size of a beach ball. "Mr. Williams, take a look."

Inside the crystal was a view of a great maze, with the spires of a castle in the distance. "This is my kingdom." The crystal grew to envelop them all, until they were all standing on the side of a dusty hill, looking down. "Welcome to my World."

"Do you see? Daddy. It's very real. This is where I'm going to live. You're all welcome here once I do, but you don't have to come. I AM going to leave and marry Jareth." Sarah told her father.

Jareth shrunk the crystal back down until they were all standing in the living room above once more.

"Alright Sarah...if this is what you really want." Robert answered. "But give us all some time to accept this, okay?"

They hugged again.

Everyone came to surround the two and many tears were shed.

Mary carefully approached Jareth and peered up at him. "My people have spent all these years fearing you and your kind."

Jareth inclined his head. "We are aware dear lady. There is nothing to fear. We are much like humans, with all the fears, hopes and dreams. We all want to loved, and accepted. We all want to make a home with our beloved, and raise a family. I hope someday your people and mine can once again live side by side as it was thousands of years ago."

She listened closely. "You swear you don't steal babies?"

He laughed. "I swear it. All the children that are wished to me are given of the wishers free will. Only those that truly want them back can succeed, and the rest of the chldren are given fine homes underground."

She took his hand. "Promise me you will love my granddaughter and be good to her." She knew that words were important to Jareth's people, and binding.

"I promise on my life and my kingdom. She will want for nothing." He answered readily.

"Welcome to the family then, Goblin King." She replied.

"Jareth, please." He said to the small woman, chuckling.

Linda walked over to them. "Thank you for loving my daughter, however it came about. That you belong together is obvious." She looked to Mary. "I AM sorry, for everything. I made so many mistakes. But Robert and Karen belong together like Sarah and Jareth."

Jareth backed away and let the two women talk. They would never be friends, he mused, but at least they might declare a truce.

He went to stand by Sarah's side. She looked up at him and looped her arm around his waist. "I love you so much, Jareth. Thank you. I think it will be okay."

"As do I." he replied as he returned her embrace.

The celebration went deep into the night, until exhausted everyone went to bed. Robert's parents stayed in the guest bedroom downstairs, and everyone retired to their respective beds for the night.

Silently watching, Kris smiled his big smile, content that all wishes were granted, including Jareth's.

"And to all a good night, indeed." He said.

With a thought he was gone, flying home, the sound of bells signaling his departure.  
********************************************************************************************************************

Sarah Williams married her Goblin King in the spring. Her family made the trip to the underground to attend.

After the ceremony, the happy couple stood in all their wedding finery greeting guests as they passed. As Karen and Robert approached, Sarah's smile grew.

Sarah embraced them both, thrilled they had come. "I'm so happy to see you!" She cried. She noticed her stepmother seemed a little ill. "Are you alright? i can get a healer..."

"No Sarah it's fine." Karen answered. "I'm not ill. Just a little queasy from the trip."

"Are you certain you are well?" Jareth asked with genuine concern. He had become fond of Karen and her "mother hen" ways. He was happy Sarah had such a person to care for her.

"Well, umm... " Robert started to speak but hesitated. Him and Karen looked at each other.

"What is it?" Sarah asked in a worried tone.

"It seems that the doctors were wrong about...well...I'm pregnant, Sarah." Karen said. "But I didn't want to spoil your day with my news. Today is about you."

"Oh my God." Sarah said. "Really?" She was shocked.

"Yes she is." said Toby from behind. "And it's a girl. Just what I need, another sister."

Sarah broke out of her daze. "That's wonderful! Wow! I'm getting baby sister!" She practically jumped for joy. "How far along?"

"That's the funny thing," Karen said. "By all accounts, I got pregnant around Christmas. Can you believe it?"

"My congratulations to you two." Jareth said. His uncle was nearby, beaming. Their eyes met in understanding. That was Karen's wish. "I'm sure the baby will be healthy and strong." Kris winked at Jareth.

_Of course the baby would be fine. He would make sure of it._

Once more, a celebration occurred, as The Williams family officially welcomed not one, but two more to their clan that joyful day.

Needless to say the next Christmas and all other Christmases to follow would be as eventful and filled with joy as the very first Christmas The Goblin King spent with the Williams family.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen is about 42-43 here, still young enough to get pregnant, if anyone has any concerns about it.
> 
> Shout out to all my FB Laby/Bowie groups friends. The only way we've muddled through this past year is by sticking together and being there for each other to lean on. You all know who you are my Labyrinth sisters and brothers!
> 
> Happy New Year, and may it bring joy love and new beginnings for us all.
> 
> We still love you David, more than ever and you are our eternal Goblin King, up there between the stars. Our guiding light, our inspiration, our muse as we continue to write and go forward. May your spirit always shine brightly upon the world.


End file.
